The Operation
Date #USA Date-Late 2012 #JAP-Date-2013 #UK/EUP Date-2013 Story The Wattersons were at the Elmore Hospital, and Anais was getting a checkup by Dr. Butt. "Okay, Anais, stick out your tongue and we'll see if there's anything wrong," said the doctor. Anais stick out her tongue and opened wide and Dr. Butt looked into it with his tongue depressor. "Well?" Nicole asked. "It looks like her tonsils are looking pretty bad there. We're gonna have to take them out," said Dr. Butt. "Okay, doctor," Anais agreed with her mouth still wide open. Gumball and Darwin gasped. "NO! NOT HER TONSILS!" they shouted in shock. "Relax, Gumball. Her tonsils are going to be taken out gently," said Nicole. "But why does she have to lose them? What will she ever do without them?" Gumball asked dramatically. "Gumball, will you stop being so dramatic? I'm gonna be fine," said Anais. "Doesn't matter! You're gonna lose your tonsils, Anais. YOUR TONSILS!" Gumball continued dramatically speaking. "She'll never be the same again!" Darwin added in the same dramatic tone. Anais and Nicole just sighed with exasperation. The day for Anais' operation came, and Nicole took her to the hospital, leaving the guys alone. "Well, there she goes, Darwin. Off to lose the very thing she holds dear the most," said Gumball. "Maybe it won't be so bad. It could be a good thing," said Darwin. "A GOOD THING?! DARWIN! OUR LITTLE SISTER IS GOING TO LOSE A VERY IMPORTANT ORGAN! SHE CAN'T DO THAT! HER TONSILS ARE VITAL TO HER!" Gumball griped. "What do tonsils do, anyway?" Darwin asked. Gumball was about to speak and then paused. "Good question. What do they do?" he answered. They asked their dad. "Let's see...tonsils...what are they best at? Boy, this separates a man from the boys here. I think they're supposed to keep your back straight," said Richard. Gumball and Darwin asked. "SHE'S NOT GONNA STAND UP ANYMORE!" they shouted in horror together. "We gotta get to the hospital and save our sister!" Gumball shouted in horror. "Okay, boys! Let's get the lead out!" said Richard. With that, they rushed off to the hospital. Meanwhile, at the hospital, Anais and Nicole were waiting for Anais' operation to start. "Watterson? Anais Watterson?" the nurse asked. "Here!" said Anais. "The doctor will see you." And so, they went off to the office. The guys arrived at the hospital just then. "Oh no! We're too late! Anais! Don't go in there!" Gumball screamed. But she went in. "She went in there," said Darwin. "Well, I guess that's it then," said Gumball. "Our sister will never stand up right again." They went in and ran up to their mother. "Oh, mommy! How could you let them do this to one of our own?" Gumball sobbed. "She's gonna be an outcast from everyone!" Darwin sobbed. "I want ice cream!" Richard cried. "What are you talking about?" Nicole asked. "Anais' tonsils. The doctor's gonna make her be all limpy and not stand up straight," said Gumball. "Gumball, I have no idea where you got that idea. The spine is what makes you stand up straight," said Nicole. "Really? Well, that's a relief," Gumball replied feeling relieved. "Wow. All that drama for nothing?" Darwin asked. "I still want ice cream!" Richard cried. "So, mom, if the tonsils don't make you stand up straight, what DO they do?" Gumball asked. Nicole was about to explain it, but then paused and said, "I don't know." Then Gumball and Darwin got into their soap opera mode. "Darwin, Anais is about to lose her tonsils, and we don't even know why," said Gumball. "But, Gumball, if we don't know what tonsils do, how do we know removing them was a good idea in the first place?" Darwin asked. "Well, my good buddy, that's for the doctor to decide. And sadly, I am not the doctor." "Don't be afraid, Gumball. Don't be afraid." The two of them shared a friendly hug and then Richard asked, "Does anyone know where I can get any ice cream?" Soon enough, Anais' operation was done. She was in a hospital bed waiting for her voice to come back. "You may go see them," Dr. Butt told them. The family walked up to her. "Hey, Anais. How's it goiing?" Gumball asked his brave little sister. Anais waved to them. "She can't talk right now. Her voice will come back in due time," Dr. Butt told them. "Dr. Butt, why did you take out Anais' tonsils?" Darwin asked. "Well, they were starting to get inflamed, so I figured it was best to take them out BEFORE she fell victim to Tonsilitis," Dr. Butt explained. "Tonsilitis? You just made that word up," said Gumball. "No I did not. It's a really infection, and it was best to get them removed ahead of time," said Dr. Butt. "I can barely speak..." said Anais in a deep tone. She saw a bowl of ice cream right on her table. Richard saw it there. "Well, that's a good thing that your tonsils got out in time, Anais. But what about your voice?" Darwin asked. "It'll come back..." Anais assured them. "Now, you get plenty of rest there, Miss Watterson. You'll be out of here in a few days," said Dr. Butt. With that, he left. "We're sorry that you had to get your tonsils removed at such an early age, honey," Nicole apologized to her daughter. "Yeah, too bad about your voice," said Richard. Then he looked at the ice cream and asked, "Are you gonna eat that?" Anais shook her head meaning that she wasn't. "YES!" Richard shouted in joy. With that, he ate the whole ice cream in one gulp and then got a brain freeze. "BRAIN FREEZE!" he shouted. He started stuttering around with his head turning blue. Soon enough, Anais got out of the hospital and was feeling much better. "Well, I'm all better now," she said. "That's great, dear," said Nicole. "Looks like the operation was a success, Darwin," said Gumball. "I'm glad that she's all right, Gumball. We almost lost her there," said Darwin. "Yeah. All's well that ends well," said Gumball. As the family walked out of the hospital zone, a runaway stroller ran over Gumball and crushed him. "I'm hurt now!" he cried in pain. Cast *Gumball *Anais *Darwin *Richard *Nicole *Dr.Butt Category:Fan Episodes